


A Queen's Request

by SoronRocket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Ackerman Bond, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Feels, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Reiss-Ackerman Bond, RivaHisu, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoronRocket/pseuds/SoronRocket
Summary: When Historia realises she must become pregnant to delay the plans of the Paradis Government, she is left with the impossible choice of selecting the father of her future child. There are many possible candidates, however Historia knows that there is only one set of genes which will give her child the very best chances of survival. The only problem is, will he consent to it?





	1. Request: A Visitor at the Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Important information for you to be aware of before you begin:
> 
> +This is a Levihisu fic - despite this, I would invite all shippers to read - I didn't realise I shipped them until I wrote this, either!
> 
> +This work was originally posted and is updated on Fanfiction.net, where it is currently at Arc 4. The version posted here is a re-edited, tidied up version.
> 
> +I have tried my absolute best to write AQR to run alongside the Manga; there are elements that I've tweaked from canon (timescales, for example) but right now, as of Chapter 119, I don't think there are any plot points which could be seen as diverging hugely from the realms of canon possibility (don't get me wrong, the events of the story are highly, HIGHLY unlikely to be anything like Yam's reveals to us in the Manga, but what I'm saying is they technically COULD be possible.)
> 
> +Following on from the above, this story WILL contain manga spoilers right up to the latest chapters - I highly recommend you don't read this unless you're familiar with these, one so that you're not spoiled, and two so that it makes a bit more sense!
> 
> ARC 1: REQUEST
> 
> ARC 2: FULFILMENT
> 
> ARC 3: THE FORGE
> 
> ARC 4: DELIVERANCE

**ARC 1: REQUEST**

**'an act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'**

**CHAPTER 1: A Visitor at the Orphanage**

Levi pulled his hood tighter around his sullen features, and swept quietly along the path to the old farmhouse. There was a faint light drifting through the window, but the usual chatter of young, excitable voices was absent in the late evening air.

He reached the door and gave two swift knocks, before glancing behind him. He was alone still; good.

A moment later, the door cracked ajar, and one pale blue iris met his pale grey through the gap.

"Oh, Captain!" Historia pulled the door open the rest of the way to reveal her short figure, clothed in a plain dress more fitting of a lowly maid than royalty. "Hange told me to expect you."

"Good." Levi swept passed her into the hallway without invitation.

Historia closed the door softly and lead Levi through into the large dining area of the farmhouse. She gestured to one of the many worn, wooden chairs set at the table at the centre of the room. Levi sat, finally removing his hood.

"Tea?" Historia asked.

Levi inclined his head. "Are all of the brats asleep now? Or are we likely to be interrupted?" He raised an eyebrow at Historia, who rolled her eyes but smiled good-naturedly despite Levi's curt words. "They're all asleep. We're good. I'll make us a pot." With that, she disappeared into the adjoining kitchen.

Levi gave an inaudible 'tch' at her eye-roll; her confidence around him these days was far from the nervous demeanour of that honey-haired girl he had threatened in the dining room of a farmhouse not too dissimilar to this those four years ago. He was reminded of the playful punch to his arm she had given not so long after becoming Queen, and her daring him to retaliate. She had been right – what could he do about it, really? He may have once been her Captain and she his subordinate, but she was now his Queen. Check mate.

"I'm surprised you don't have people to make tea for you these days, Your Majesty." He made sure the sarcasm in his voice was especially evident. She may be the Queen, but he was still as difficult as he had ever been. Some things would never change.

Historia popped her head around the door frame, tea leaves in hand. "Surely you know me better that that, Captain? After all these years, and all that tea I brewed you when you helped me open this place!" She gave a soft chuckle before returning to her task. "Keep your voice down. What's the nature of this shady late evening visit, anyway?"

It was Levi's turn to roll his eyes this time. "I forgot how much you enjoy playing woman of the people." He paused, waiting for her retort from the other room. When none came, he continued. "We've uncovered information regarding the situation with Zeke, and the plans for your, ah … future."

Historia returned to the table, a tray of tea in her hands and a frown painted across her pretty features. "What sort of information? From who?"

Levi took a cup in his fingers from the tray she set down, avoiding the dainty handle, as was his way. He sipped quietly, before raising his eyes to meet Historia's across the table. "Premier Zackley and The government don't trust Zeke, and particularly this new-found secretive relationship with Eren." Levi sighed. "Honestly, I can't say I blame them completely; he certainly wouldn't be my first choice of ally." He placed the cup down and knitted his fingers together, elbows on the table.

Historia nodded her head and took a sip of her tea. "Go on, Captain."

"They grow very nervous. They dislike the fact that Zeke is a not a pawn in this game they can easily control. They do, however, have options to change this …" Levi glanced at Historia, trying to gauge her reaction, looking for any sign she understood where this conversation was heading.

"They want control over the Beast Titan. I imagine they'd also like to know a bit more about this 'secret plan' of Zeke's," Historia pointed out. She frowned. "The easiest way to achieve this, I think, would be to have a titan under their control consume Zeke, thus inheriting his power and memories …" She glanced back at The Captain, clearly looking for confirmation.

"So you're not just a pretty face then, Your Majesty. You've been paying attention." Levi sat back in his chair, and simply regarded the young woman before him for a moment.

It was now Historia's turn to give a small 'tsk' of annoyance. "Of course. It's my duty, isn't it?" Her eyes blazed fiercely across the table at the Captain. "So where do I fit into this?"

Levi raised his eyebrows at her. "Surely you know that answer?"

Historia hesitated, her dainty blond eyebrows knitted together in consideration. Suddenly, her eyes widened with realisation. "They want to replicate Zeke's circumstances exactly, using someone from Paradis. They need royal blood … My royal blood. Just like Eren said. They ... want me to transform into a Titan, and consume Zeke...?"

Levi nodded. "They've come back to that idea. Except they want to do it sooner, rather than later, so that everything is done to their terms rather than Zeke's. They think if we wait, he could betray us and use this secret plan for his own gains." He watched Historia gaze down into her now empty tea cup.

"I see." A small frown spread across her features. "So what would you have me do, Captain?" She lifted her eyes to his once again.

"I would not 'have' you do anything, Historia." Levi tried to keep his expression unreadable and his face flat. "Gone are the days where I can coerce you into doing what I believe is the right thing, as you once pointed out to me."

Historia gave a small laugh at that. "I think 'coerce' is putting it lightly, when you decided your hands around my throat were the best approach to 'coerce' me into becoming Queen."

Levi dismissed her last comment with a small flick of his hand, feeling the very faintest trace of guilt at his previous, very physical, methods with the girl. "Either way, this is your decision to make as Queen. Except, if you don't wish to become a Titan and consume Zeke, I honestly don't think a simple 'No' would do it. If they have to do it by force, I imagine they'd have no problem, considering the level of threat they believe Zeke to be."

"I don't particularly want to become a Titan Shifter, if I'm honest."

That is probably the understatement of the century, Levi thought, eyeing Historia's apparently calm exterior disbelievingly. He wondered whether she had always suspected this day might come.

"Do you think Zeke is a threat? Do you trust him?" She asked, her blue eyes searching his.

Levi sighed. "Do I trust him? Absolutely not. Do I think he's a threat? Potentially." He paused, turning his cup in its saucer absent-mindedly. "But do I think turning him into Titan food out of fear is the right thing to do?" He glanced at Historia, and for a second was sure he caught a glimmer of fear in the girl's eyes. "No, it's not. It's a knee-jerk reaction. And we are forgetting one very important element in all of this."

"Eren." Historia murmured.

"Yes. And while I confess that Jaeger can be an idiot at times - reckless and hot headed - I truly believe that his intentions are for the benefit of Paradis, and his comrades. I don't believe he would agree to go along with any detrimental plan Zeke may throw his way, and I don't believe, either, that he could be brainwashed or otherwise persuaded to change this. His will is too strong when he knows what he wants. He's too much of a titan sized pain in the ass, quite frankly." Levi put his head in his hands, suddenly reminded of the headache that the head strong Jaeger had personally caused him over the years. Yet it was somehow because of everything that they had been through together, that Levi still felt that he could trust Eren.

There was a small chuckle from across the table.

Levi looked up "What?"

"Nothing, Captain. It's just – you seem to be speaking from personal experience." Historia chuckled again.

"Hmph."Levi sat back and folded his arms.

"So, you think we're better off letting Zeke continue with his plan?" Historia was thoughtful. "Just go along with it? Because you trust Eren?"

"Erwin trusted Eren, and I trusted Erwin." Levi raised a hand to his temple. "I think, what we need, is time. I don't know what the right answer is, but I know turning you into a titan right now and consuming Zeke is not it."

Historia nodded, slowly. "Agreed, then. But you said saying 'No' is not going to cut it, right?" She folded her arms. "So how can I stop the government from physically forcing this on to me? What, are you going to be my personal body guard? I know you're Humanity's Strongest, Captain, but there's one hell of a lot more MPs than you."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Please. As though I'd have the time to hang out in some farmhouse drinking tea all day." He suddenly lent forward, his fingers steepled. "We've got to be smarter than that, Historia. We don't want them to think we're purposefully delaying their plans. How do you suppose we might do that?"

Historia raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I've no idea, Captain, but I feel as though you might be about to enlighten me?"

Levi tilted his head slightly, wondering how to best phrase what he needed to tell her next. He'd never been very good at this shit. "You're very important to the success of Paradis, Historia. The people love you. You're also the last of the Royal bloodline who is completely, undoubtedly loyal to this island. The government would never risk harming you ... or your offspring."

The Captain sat before Historia quietly, eyebrows raised, hoping that the emphasis placed on his last words would sink in.

"My … offspring?" Historia repeated back quietly. Suddenly, she snapped her head up to meet Levi's expectant gaze. "Wait, what? You want me to get pregnant!?"


	2. Request: The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia has some big decisions to make. Levi wonders why he gets all the shit jobs.

**ARC 1: REQUEST**

**'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'**

**CHAPTER 2: The Decision**

Levi leaned over and placed his empty cup back on the tray. "Precisely."

Historia was speechless. Her disbelief soon turned to anger, however, and she snatched her own cup onto the tray before rising.

Levi watched her calmly as she went through the motions. Hange and Eren had both warned him to expect this reaction. He wasn't fazed. She swept through to the kitchen without a word, and Levi listened to the clash of china hitting the wooden work top a little too forcefully.

"You'll wake the brats," He said simply, gazing out of the front window as he waited for Historia to return.

She did, eventually, and her composure appeared a little more in-tact. She re-took her seat across from him, and rested her chin on her clasped hands, her lips pursed. When there were no words forthcoming from her, Levi again spoke.

"I realise this may seem a little drastic, but the government will not risk transforming you whilst you're pregnant. It's our best option, whilst also raising as little suspicion as possible." He spoke calmly, but by the look in Historia's eyes, his words were received far more coldly than intended.

"And that's alright then, is it? This is a child you're talking about. You want me to bring a child into this hellish world just so that we can buy ourselves a bit of time?" He realised she was trying her best to keep her voice steady. "Are there not enough children born into this world for all the wrong reasons? You do realise how many little mouths to feed there are sleeping just above our heads, Captain? Little, innocent creatures who have done nothing wrong yet are stuck here without parents or a proper home, all because somebody, somewhere, probably thought they were doing the right thing at the time?" She couldn't disguise the emotion that last sentence clearly brought. This was a subject incredibly close to home. For both of them, in fact.

Levi's eyebrow twitched; the only betrayal of his own emotion upon his otherwise blank face. "You know this is completely different. And this is your choice, Historia. No one is making you do this." Wanting to prove his point, he held his hands up where she could see them. They were most definitely nowhere near her throat.

Historia scowled. "You do realise I can't do this by myself, right? Or have you been too busy wrapped up saving humanity's ass that you've never given the birds and the bees that much thought? Can't imagine a cold-hearted Captain like you has ever had cause."

The sudden look of horror on her face told him she regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

He flinched. It was cold, especially for her. They'd really hit a nerve with this pregnancy suggestion.

There was silence between the pair for a moment, before Historia spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –" she began, but Levi cut across her.

"Yeah, probably right. Although I'm well versed in it enough to know that if you do decide to go through with this, you need to start considering who'll get the honour of making an honest woman out of you particularly quick." Levi's eyes narrowed. "Your Majesty," he added for good measure.

Historia slumped back into her seat, clearly a little sheepish, but still no less annoyed at the situation. "So you're leaving it up to me to decide who the father would be, at least?" She questioned.

"Of course." Levi nodded, before rising from his seat. "It's getting late; I need to get back to speak to Hange. I'm sure you've a lot to think about, so I'll leave you to it." He threw his cloak over his moody features once more, moving towards the dining room door.

He paused before stepping out, and turned back to look at her. "Historia, we don't know when Zeke is likely to arrive on this island, or when they might be planning to make a move. We should have a month or two, at least, or so I suspect. But it's best that you don't sit on this decision for too long."

Historia nodded reluctantly.

Levi felt her eyes follow him all the way to the front door.

"Captain, does Eren know about this?" She suddenly asked.

"It was Eren's idea." Levi said simply, before opening the front door and setting his boot onto the porch.

"Wait!" Historia rushed after him, catching the back of his cloak before he could move further. "I'll do it."

Levi turned around, surprised. He was met by the pretty, yet determined face of the young Queen. He nodded.

"Tell Eren and Hange, I'll do it."

____________________

Historia couldn't catch her sleep easily that night. Thoughts of her earlier conversation with the Captain swirled across her consciousness, as the weight of her decision began to sink in. She had agreed to be a Mother. To bring an innocent child into this blood soaked world. The more this realisation set in, the more it became clear to her what she must do. If she was going to allow this child to be born, she must do everything within her power to protect it. She had to give it the best possible chance of not only survival, but the ability to thrive. There were several ways she could do this, but the first, and probably most important of all, was to make sure this child had survival in it's very genes. And for that, she would need to make the right choice. Love was a luxury not afforded to her when it came to selecting the man who would give her a child.

____________________

Levi arrived back at the Scouts' base later than he had anticipated. All he really wanted at this hour was to return to his quarters and drink his final cup of tea of the day, folded into his worn armchair, alone with his thoughts. Perhaps Hange had got fed up of waiting, and retired to her own bed?

Alas, when Levi rounded the corner to their meeting room, the bespectacled Commander was sat, book in hand, and feet perched up on the large wooden table at the centre of the room. She lifted her head expectantly at his appearance.

"Levi! I was beginning to think you'd got lost!" She grinned.

Levi groaned as he slumped into a seat next to Hange. "No such luck, Four Eyes."

Hange chuckled. "You don't really mean that. So, how did it go?"

"Well, I didn't get a tea-pot smashed into my face, so …" He fiddled with the fastening on his cape absent-mindedly.

"…it was a success!" Hange clapped her hands together.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'd go that far, Shitty Glasses. It is a hell of a lot to ask of her, really. She wasn't exactly happy about it."

"Well, that was to be expected," Hange pointed out. "Though I'm sure she'd rather be a Mother than a Titan." She raised her eyebrows at Levi.

"Tch. How am I meant to know what any of you women want? You change your minds like the wind. Anyway, are we done here? That was a long ride and I'm in need of some tea."

Levi made to get up, but Hange put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait, so how long are we talking here? How long do you think it will take?"

"Shit, Hange! How am I meant to know? I'm not actually privy to the details of Historia's sex life, believe it or not." Levi shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "Put it this way; when I spoke to her, it didn't seem like there was any particular love interest on the scene, so it looks like she's going to have to think on that one."

"Hmm … so is she going to discuss it with someone? As in, ask them to do the deed for her?" Hange pondered, her fingers brushing her chin.

"Hell knows" Levi threw back at her as he made for the door. "But put it this way; I don't envy the poor guy who she has to have that conversation with." He turned back to face Hange. "Can you imagine? 'So, how are you fixed to throw your life away by becoming Queen Historia's Baby Daddy?'" His face was almost bemused.

"Levi, I'm pretty sure that's not how it will pan out. Surely even you have noticed Historia has grown into quite the beautiful young woman. I'll bet there will be hordes of young, eligible men just dying for the chance."

"Yeah; poor gullible fools."

Levi was about to step out of the door when Hange suddenly clapped her hands again, making him jump.

"Hey, Shitty Glasses, do you have to be so excitable at this hour!?" He shot back at her. "What is it now?"

"You need to get a message to her. Tell her she has a week to let us know who she is thinking of taking as the child's father. That way, we can get our story straight for the government and keep her safe." Hange frowned suddenly. "I think it would be better if it was someone low profile, to be honest; it will cause less of a stir and the government will see it as less of a threat." She looked up. "You should put that in your message."

Levi sighed. "Sure, whatever. Why do I get lumbered with these things? Bring back the days of being overrun with mindless titans for me to slay, that's what I say. Now, can I go? Tell me there's nothing else you need me for tonight, Shitty Glasses?" He almost pleaded.

Hange nodded. "Go drink your tea, Levi. See you in the morning."

__________________

Levi sat in his chair, teacup balanced precariously on the arm, and a pen and paper poised for his message to Historia.

_'Historia,_

_You have a week to make plans regarding what we discussed. I will visit again once this time is up to discuss your final decision so that we can ensure appropriate precautions are put in place.'_

Levi paused, wondering how to best phrase his next point.

_'It would be advisable if the person in question were not well-known, to avoid any complications._

_Regards,_

_Captain Levi'_

That would do. Fairly cryptic in case of interception, yet still enough to get the point across. He placed the paper neatly onto the side table in his room, ready to be posted first thing. The pen was tidied away into his drawer. He took a quiet drink of his tea and sat for a moment, pensive. He didn't envy the young Queen at all, and secretly wished they were not placing such a responsibility on her shoulders.


	3. Request: A Request for Captain Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia has a request for the Captain. Levi's not keen, to say the least. Eren's just confused, and Hange is ... well, Hange.

**ARC 1: REQUEST**

_**'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'** _

**CHAPTER 3: A Request for Captain Levi**

By the time Historia received the Captain's letter a few days after their meeting, she had already made her mind up.

Her decision terrified her, but she had gone over so many options in her head, and she really thought this the only sensible one. Not that any of this seemed especially sensible to her, really, but such was the world they found themselves in.

She washed the faces of the children attentively as the morning sun spilled through the window panes, and her mind wondered to what the face of her own child might look like. Would it have the same golden hair as her? The same blue eyes? Or would they be cold, grey, calculating. She shook the thought away, patting the child in front of her on the head gently.

"There, Sam. All ready for breakfast." The boy giggled happily, before tearing down the stairs. Historia sighed. How on earth was she going to convince the most stubborn, emotionally detached man she'd ever come across to father a child with her?

The days before their meeting fell away in a blur. Historia played the same conversation over and over in her head so many times, trying to imagine the desired outcome; a positive response from him; an agreement between the pair. But each fantasy conversation ended in arguments and despair. No matter which approach she took, the Captain in her head refused to play along with her.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of the actual Captain himself on the doorstep of the farm-turned-orphanage.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." His greeting was formal and stiff. She flinched inwardly. This was going to be painful, she could feel it.

"Captain." She nodded, stepping aside to let him in. "Tea?"

The same formal greetings. The same routine. Could she change this? She was reminded just how intimidating the man before her was, despite his small stature (He was only slightly taller than her.) His face looked permanently bored at his situation, although he nodded at her offer of refreshment.

She hurried to the kitchen, and began preparing a pot of black tea. She heard the Captain take a seat by the table in the next room, just as he had a week ago. Historia bit her lip, trying to form the words in her head ready for their forthcoming conversation. Her concentration on the tea lapsed for a moment, and she tipped the boiling water from the stove onto her hand.

Hearing her sudden yelp of pain, Levi appeared at the door frame.

"Everything OK here?" He asked, surveying the scene before him of the blond girl cradling her arm in a cloth; the tea pot laying haphazardly on its side on the kitchen counter.

Levi's eyebrow twitched. "Told you - you should have someone making your tea for you these days." He strolled over to Historia and took her hand, thrusting it under the cold tap, not at all delicately.

"Ouch." Historia hissed. "Silly mistake." She laughed nervously, very aware of the feel of the Captain's rough fingers gripping her wrist. "I'm perfectly alright making my own tea." She pulled her arm away once the skin on her hand felt cool, and knocked off the tap. "I'm fine. I'll bring this through now."

Levi simply raised his eyebrows again, before returning to his seat at the table.

Historia glanced after him. Perhaps there was some caring bone in his body? Deep, deep beneath the layers of disdain and coldness he radiated.

She placed the tea in front of him, and both took a moment to drink. Levi seemed to savour the satisfying flavour, and Historia was suddenly reminded of her scout days. Hot tea always tasted the very best to her after a long ride. She wondered if the Captain felt the same.

He set his cup down, and interlaced his fingers.

"So, Historia. You know why I'm here. I trust your decision is still the same as when I left you last?"

Historia nodded slowly. "Yes. I think it's the only option, really. I trust Eren, Hange and … you. I think the plan will work."

Levi looked satisfied.

"Good. Now, the question of the, ah … father." He appeared uncomfortable at this, Historia noted. Great. "You've thought of this?"

"I have." Historia agreed.

"And?" Levi pushed.

"I know who I want it to be." Historia said simply.

"Good." Levi said again, seemingly relieved that this wasn't going to take more explanation than necessary. Oh, how wrong could he be, Historia thought. "I trust you've discussed this with them, and things have, well, been set in motion?" He looked at her expectantly.

Historia swallowed.

"Well, not exactly … I-"

"But I told you that you'd need to put plans in place in my letter." Levi frowned. "We don't have time to waste, Historia. I realise it's not a case of just inviting someone round for tea, but I'd have expected you to at least have made some progress by now."

Historia shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "Well, I've not seen them until n-"

"Hange is going to be pissed off." Levi rubbed his temples. "OK, how long do you need?"

Historia just looked at him. She was unsure how to approach this, despite the hundreds of practice conversations she'd had in her head. It was completely different when he was sat, mere feet in front of her, every inch of solid muscle and cold grey eyes. She slumped back into her chair and inhaled sharply.

"What?" the Captain asked, his eyes searching.

Historia leaned forward again, putting her head in her hands. "I don't really know how to say this." She said softly.

* * *

Levi was utterly confused. Why in the name of the Three Walls Hange kept sending him off to have these conversations, he'd never know. How was a hardened soldier in his thirties meant to understand how to discuss family planning with a twenty-something, princess of the people? It was ludicrous. Thanks a bunch, Shitty Glasses.

He just took to slurping his tea while he waited for her to form some sort of sentence.

Historia was fidgeting uncomfortably across from him. Perhaps she found this as awkward as he did? The girl finally seemed to steel herself, before addressing him.

"I want my child to be in the very best position in terms of survival and prospects." Historia began. "And, in my mind, the best way to ensure this at this stage is to think about it's gen-"

"Historia," Levi cut across impatiently, "I don't need to know the ins and outs and the reasons why you've chosen this person. Honestly, I just need a fucking name, before Hange-"

"You!" The word was flung across the table at him like a hot rock that had burned her palm.

He stopped dead and looked at her, unable to prevent his mouth hanging agape.

"Excuse me?" He asked finally. He must have misheard the girl.

Historia sighed again, twisting a loose strand of golden hair in trembling, pale fingers. "I-I mean you, Captain Levi." The words came out almost defeated.

There. She'd said it again.

"No, no. You must have misunderstood me." Levi was rubbing his temples again now. "I'm asking you who is going to be the father of your child, Historia."

"I know what you're asking," Historia stated quietly, "and I'm telling you, I want it to be you."

Levi couldn't stop an incredulous snort. She must be suicidal, to make such a joke with him, for the love of The Walls. What was she thinking?

But wait ... He stopped rubbing his temples and looked at her again. Was she serious? Surely she couldn't be. Historia raised her gaze to meet him, and he could see the look of determination dancing in her blue eyes.

Fuck. She was.

He slumped back against his chair, stunned. "I don't understand." He breathed.

Historia's fingers had now moved to fiddling nervously with the green blouse she was wearing. "You're Humanity's Strongest, Captain. I know it's because of your genes. You're descended from the Ackerman clan. Like Mikasa."

"Wait, what makes you think …?" Levi began.

"Hange told me," Historia interjected. "I want my child to have those same genes. To carry the same strength as you. To be able to defend themselves whatever the situation."

"Damnit, Four Eyes," Levi cursed at the ceiling. He was going to kill that blabbering scientist. He looked back at the girl. "You don't understand how-"

"I understand that this is the best chance of survival my child would have in this world," Historia cut across him again. "Is it so wrong for me to want that?"

She was clearly deadly serious about this. He suddenly understood how she must have felt now, when he sat across from her and suggested she get herself pregnant in the first place. How ironic.

"But I don't ..." Levi began. "What the actual fuck, Historia?"

She said nothing, but continued to stare at him with that same fiery, determined expression.

It was madness. Where had this come from?

He reached for something logical to say to her, to make her understand. "I mean, I-I'm … so much older than you, Historia." Shit. Of all the genuinely sound reasons to disagree with her suggestion, that was what he was going with? "You must be what, twenty?"

"Nineteen." Historia corrected.

"Nineteen!?" He ran a palm through his dark hair. Walls, so she really was still a child herself. "I'm far too old for you. There must be hundreds of guys your own age who'd jump at the chance to-" He hated himself for hearing Hange's own words spilling from his mouth.

"What?" Historia shot back suddenly "touch me? Sleep with me?"

He couldn't help but flinch at her words.

"Well, that's just great then, isn't it? Lucky me!" She shook her head, her hands now clenched into little pale fists. "I'm not doing this out of love, or passion, or whatever other 'normal' reasons there are to have a child with someone – I can't afford that luxury. And sorry to break it to you, Captain, but it has nothing to do with any feelings or desire I have towards you."

"Tsk." He inwardly cursed the pink tinge he could feel rising up his neck, his insides squirming with embarrassment.

"You asked me to do this for the good of our world, to protect Paradis. Now I'm asking you to do this for the sake of my child, my own flesh and blood, my heir."

"Historia. This whole fucking idea is out of the question." Levi folded his arms. For this first time in forever, he felt like a wild animal backed into a corner.

Historia tried again. "As your Queen, I'm making this request."

Well shit, she was brave. He'd give her that.

Levi gazed at her for a moment, before rising abruptly out of his chair. The wooden legs scraped across the floor dramatically.

"Captain-" Historia began.

"A minute." Levi forced through gritted teeth. "Give me a minute."

He knew she was staring after him as he swept out through the front door, but the maelstrom of thoughts and emotions she had just set off for him had made the room spin, and he needed air.

Out on the porch, Levi paced back and forth. The late afternoon sun was headed slowly for the horizon, and the land in front of him was painted gold. The sound of his boots was all he could hear hammering against the wood of the porch.

Well that was fucking unexpected. What the actual hell had possessed her to say that to him? The girl must be crazy.

Levi paused.

She'd claimed it had nothing to do with any attraction she felt towards him ... was she lying? Think back. Had she ever insinuated that she was attracted to him? His stomach flipped at the thought. She was almost young enough to be his daughter. Almost. He thought back to the time they had shared together as Captain and Soldier, when she had been part of his squad for a very brief time. Had there been any subtle suggestion? Any hint of flirtatious behaviour?

Levi slapped a hand to his forehead. Not from him. He wouldn't know where to start even if he'd wanted to; he'd never been one to encourage this sort of behaviour. But it wouldn't be the first time one of his subordinates had developed feelings ... why the fuck did this always happen to him?

Fuck it, she had to be telling the truth. Her reasoning wasn't about lust. Her decision was purely logical. She wanted the best genes for her child. And she believed his Ackerman blood would give her this.

"Sure, if you don't mind being a fucking midget. Although I doubt that one's an Ackerman trait." He heard himself mutter out loud. What was wrong with him? This was no time for jokes.

He sighed. He could actually see the girl's logic, which was the worrying thing. He found himself glad that it was he who had heard her decision, rather than Hange. Who probably would be agreeing with her wholeheartedly at this very moment.

Suddenly, his silent pacing was interrupted by the chatter of young voices. He glanced around to see a group of the children from the farmhouse skipping about in the field, playing what looked like a game of tag. Their innocent little voices were like icy shards in his heart.

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself. "Not to her."

* * *

Historia jumped at the sound of Captain Levi's boots as he returned. She glanced up at him, but kept her mouth closed, trying to gauge his state of mind. He looked a lot calmer than before, and sat across from her with what appeared to be a renewed sense of purpose.

He cleared his throat. "Historia. I … understand your thinking." He eyed her cautiously, waiting for any response. She merely nodded. "But I can't do this. I don't think you've really thought it all through properly. I'm sorry." He locked eyes with her, obviously making sure he had her entire attention. "I don't want to sleep with you."

Historia's cheeks glowed. Oh hell, had she really started this conversation? She was shocked at how much his apparent aversion to her stung, though. "Trust me," She said evenly, "you're hardly my first choice in terms of guys I'd like to jump into bed with. I told you. It's not about that."

She watched as the Captain put his face in his hands. Did he find her that repulsive? This was so awkward.

"I didn't mean I don't find you –" He began.

"It doesn't matter." Historia spoke again. She couldn't stand the tension between them any longer. "I just need an answer. Will you do it, or won't you?"

Levi met her gaze again, and his jaw clenched for a moment. "No," he said finally.

"Fine." Historia replied bluntly, folding her arms. "I won't have a child with anyone else. You can go and tell Hange, the plan is off."

With that, she rose from the table, picked up the tray of empty cups, and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Levi grit his teeth in anger. Why the hell was she being so difficult? Was this really that important to her?

"So, you're saying you'd rather shorten your life to 13 years and become a Titan Shifter, and risk the safety of all of Paradis, than have a child with anyone other than me?" He called out to her. He hoped she realised how ridiculous this sounded.

Her head re-appeared around the door frame. "Let me re-phrase that for you, Captain. Would I rather put the survival and well-being of my own child above that of myself, or anyone else in this dreadful world?" Her eyes glittered animatedly. "Absolutely."

Levi got up from the table again. "Look, Historia, I don't know who you think I am, but honestly-"

"Its fine,"Historia shot back, "you've made your position perfectly clear. I understand that this request is a little beyond the line of duty for you. Your decision has been made, and so has mine."

Levi opened his mouth, but there were no words.

He wasn't going to change his mind. It didn't matter what either of them said. Shit, if she wasn't damned Queen - his mind flashed back to his hands around her throat those years ago.

Historia turned on her heel once again, leaving him alone in the room. "Good evening, Captain Levi."

* * *

Levi rode hard back to headquarters. He guided his mount on autopilot, his mind awash with Historia's words, and her determined blue eyes. She was crazy. The line of duty was one thing, but this … was he wrong to refuse? He shook his head. No use thinking like that. Hell, she was clever. She'd pushed this right back on him. Now it was his fault that their plan was ruined. His jaw clenched in frustration. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation with Hange. For the first time since his death, Levi really wished it was Erwin he was heading back to.

The candle-lit windows of the scout's headquarters faded into view, pulling Levi from his reverie. He pulled up his mount at the stables. He'd resolved that there was someone else he needed to speak to before Hange.

Once inside the castle, Levi headed to the soldiers quarters. He found himself outside Eren's door. He knocked firmly. No answer.

"Tsk."

Why was that annoying brat never around when he was needed? He turned on his heel. It looked like he was going to have to speak to Hange first, after all. He rounded a corner …

… and nearly collided head first with Eren.

"Shit, Eren! Watch it!" The Captain managed to swerve the tall soldier nimbly, whilst Eren struggled awkwardly to keep his balance.

"Sorry, Captain! You came round there in a hurry."

Levi scowled. "I need to talk to you. Come to the meeting room." He turned with a swish of his cloak. Eren followed obediently.

Once the two men were in the room, Levi ensured they hadn't been followed before closing the door firmly.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Eren asked, clearly sensing the Captain's agitation.

Levi turned to him. "I visited Historia today, to discuss the plan in further detail, and, you know, her arrangements." He cocked an eyebrow, hoping Eren understood what he was getting at.

"And?" The younger soldier questioned, perching himself in one of the many chairs scattered around the room.

"Do you have any idea who she's selected as the father?" Levi asked him, suddenly feeling suspicious for some reason.

Eren frowned. "No. I've actually been wondering about this myself over the past few days ..." His gaze jerked up at the Captain, his eyes wide all of a sudden. "She didn't mention …?"

"You're safe, kid." Levi replied, unable to quell the edge of frustration in his voice. "Although ... I admit, I was surprised. I thought for sure …" He looked Eren up and down pointedly, half wondering why Jaegar had seemed like such a possible candidate to him only hours earlier.

"Yeah …" Eren lowered his eyes, thoughtful.

Was that a hint of disappointment Levi noticed in his voice? Surely not. The kid had enough shit to worry about, without any impending brats of his own making.

"So who, then?" Eren looked back at the Captain questioningly.

Levi simply scowled. Perhaps Hange would have been best, now he thought about it. Shit, the idea of saying the Queen's ludicrous suggestion out loud to anyone was mortifying, in fact.

Eren stared at Levi for a long minute, and he was aware of the green eyes studying his face. He fought desperately to hide his grimace, but it was too late. Realisation slowly dawned on Eren's features, and Levi watched in exasperation as what could only be a mixture of downright shock and confusion made his brows crush together.

_Yeah, kid. Didn't see that one coming either, did you?_

"You?" Eren said, a little incredulously.

Levi simply rolled his eyes, let out a small moan, and raised his fingers to his temples.

"What the-" Eren exclaimed.

"Shht. Keep it down, would you," Levi hissed. "Trust me, I'm as perplexed as you, so don't go getting any ideas!"

Eren almost looked a little angry himself. "Did she explain? Like, why you? Does she have some sort of crush on you, or something?"

Levi groaned again. He hated hearing himself and the word 'crush' mentioned in the same sentence. He was a soldier, goddamnit; this wasn't some high school drama.

He was also surprised to find that embarrassment wasn't his only emotion at Eren's words. There was in fact a small part of him that was pissed off at Jaeger for thinking that Historia had based such a huge decision on something so petty as a crush. She did deserve more credit than that, didn't she?

Whoa, where had that come from? Not so long ago, Levi had reached exactly the same conclusion as the younger soldier. Now he was inwardly defending Historia's motives? Ah, fuck.

"She thinks I have the best 'genes'." Levi slumped into a chair, feeling drained. "Thus giving the child the best chance of survival." He glanced over at Eren, who was still clearly visibly upset at the situation. He frowned. "Don't worry; she made it quite clear that was the ONLY thing she was basing her decision on."

"In fairness ... I guess that does kinda make sense," Eren offered, although he still looked unconvinced.

"Well, either way, it's not happening," Levi sighed.

Eren looked up again, hopeful. "So she's going to choose someone else, then?"

"Pfft. Apparently not," Levi muttered. "Apparently, having your life span shortened to 13 years, and becoming a Titan shifter, and risking all of Paradis, is preferable to having a child that has not inherited Ackerman genes." He covered his eyes with his hand and groaned again.

Suddenly, Eren's face darkened. "Captain … we can't let that happen. This plan has to work."

Levi rose from his chair. "I'm aware, Eren," he said seriously. "Although I'm not sure what options we have left here." He moved towards the door. "I'm going to speak to Hange."

"I should inform Zeke," Eren mumbled.

"No." The Captain turned back to him. "Not yet."

* * *

By the time Levi made it to Hange's quarters, it was pitch black outside. He knocked once, firmly, and was greeted with a "Come in, Levi," from inside.

"Hey, Four Eyes," Levi muttered as he entered the room. His eyes lit up slightly at the tea sat on Hange's desk, amongst research papers and test tubes.

Hange followed his gaze. "I wouldn't get too excited, if I were you. That's been sat there for well over an hour; it's more like iced tea now," She pointed out. "I was expecting you ages ago!"

"Tsk." Levi threw back, feigning disinterest. "Like I'd drink something that was left amongst all that mess on your shitty desk." My god though, was his mouth parched.

Hange rolled her singular eye. "Whatever." She leaned forward expectantly. "So?"

Levi sat himself in one of her armchairs, and merely stared at her, considering how he should approach this. Probably best to just get it over with.

"Plan's off, Hange," he said simply.

"What!?" The Commander exclaimed. "She had a change of heart?"

Levi shifted slightly. "You could say that."

Hange fixed him with a one eyed stare over her glasses, her dark eye patch obscuring the other. "Don't give me this cryptic bullshit, Levi; what's happened?"

Levi did his best to keep his face blank. "Her choice of father … wasn't going to work out."

Hange gaped at him. "Why do I get the feeling it was you who talked her out of this, Levi!?"

"Don't be fucking stupid," Levi spat at her, betraying the first signs of emotion since he had walked through her door. "I know how important this is!"

"Well, surely there are other options; why can't she just do it with someone else?" Hange asked bluntly.

"My point exactly, Shitty Glasses" Levi agreed. "Apparently, she doesn't see it that way. It's an all or nothing sort of situation, I guess."

"Right. Well, we're just going to have to convince this guy ourselves." Hange's glasses glinted dangerously in the candlelight. "So who is it, Levi?"

Levi was afraid she was going to say that. He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Come on, Captain," Hange pressed. "Don't tell me you've finally gone soft. Let me guess; it's some poor kid who you've taken pity on because you think he'll be throwing his life away. Well look, we don't have to force him to be involved. We'll be there to support the Queen," She continued, "and let's face it, so will everyone else. It's quite straight forward, really-"

"It's me," Levi breathed, eyes still on the floor.

"… And if you-" Hange paused. She floundered for a moment. "Wait ... I'm sorry - what?"

"You didn't mishear me." Levi finally met her eyes. "She asked me, Hange."

For the first time Levi could remember, Hange Zoe was speechless. Thank fuck it wasn't just him that thought this was crazy. He watched her expression transform as she processed the information. She finally settled on a slight frown.

"So … what's the issue?" She said softly.

Levi wasn't sure how it happened, but next thing he had the Commander pinned against the wall, the lapels of her jacket in his fists. "Are you shitting me here, Four Eyes?" He spat at her. "Do you actually think this is OK?"

Hange didn't appear perturbed, despite the Captain's rough handling of her. She had dealt with his temper for years, and honestly, she never had let it phase her. Levi glared at her good eye, his face inches from hers. He could see the cogs turning inwardly, knew that she was thinking that there were bigger things at stake here than his reservations. He growled at her dangerously, but she merely adjusted her glasses.

"Calm down, Levi. Just think this through."

"Think this through?" He fought to stop his voice from shaking. "This is beyond the call of duty, _Commander_ , and you know it!" He flung her back into her chair, knocking a stack of papers from her desk in the process. They lay strewn across the floor, doing nothing to help his violent mood.

She composed herself. "I think, perhaps its best you sleep on this tonight, and we can discuss it again in the morning," she suggested.

Levi closed his eyes, his jaw clenched. He'd known this would be the reaction he'd get. He'd tried to prepare himself. But still he wanted to smash her head into the wall.

"I'm going now, Hange," his voice was low and dangerous, "before I put you through that window. I suggest you don't follow me."

He yanked open her door and exited.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Hange called after him. "See you in the morning, Levi!"


	4. Request: Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia persists, Levi resists, and Hange gets the Captain spot on. Again.

**ARC 1: REQUEST**

**'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'**

**CHAPTER 4: Whiskey**

Hange collared Levi at breakfast the next morning.

As soon as he caught sight of The Commander heading in his direction across the dining hall, Levi groaned.

He pretended not to have noticed her as he continued preparing his tea. She merely hovered awkwardly next to him, before blocking his path as he moved to find a seat. He could feel the curious glances of Mikasa, Jean and the other Special Ops Squad boring into the back of his head the whole time as they sat at their breakfast table.

"Shit, Four Eyes. At least give me chance to fucking wake up," He hissed as he tried to move past her.

"C'mon Levi; don't pretend like you haven't already been awake for hours," Hange grinned at him manically. "I thought we could enjoy breakfast in the meeting room today? In private?" She added the last part pointedly.

Levi glanced at his squad, who had quite evidently been eavesdropping. They quickly become interested in their breakfasts as his gaze fell on them. Great, he could guess the gossip this would give them. The Commander and The Captain now enjoying private breakfasts together. Sometimes he wondered if he should be giving them more work to do.

Hange was still hovering.

"Tsk. Very well," he agreed in defeat. Might as well get this over with while he had a fresh cup of tea in his hand.

Once they were sat in the meeting room, Hange wasted no time getting straight to the point. The woman was ruthless when she wanted to be.

"So, have you thought more on Historia's request?"

"The answer is still no." Levi said shortly.

Hange adjusted her glasses. "I see." She looked thoughtful. "I never realised she felt that way about you, you know? Perhaps all the help you gave her with opening the Orphanage made her-"

Levi raised his hand in annoyance to silence the Commander. "It's not like that, Hange." He could feel his patience fraying already.

"Oh?" Hange's good eye fixed him curiously.

Levi lent his elbows on the table beside which they were both sat. He ran a hand through his hair, before letting out a sigh. "She thinks my genes are somehow superior, and will give her child a better chance of survival in life." He glared at her. "Guess where she got that idea?"

Hange waved his question off. "Well the girl does have a point, really, Levi."

Levi clenched his jaw. He really needed to do his best to stay calm. He tried to figure out how to put the right words together, to make Hange best understand.

"Hange," he began through gritted teeth, "do you think genes were what saved me, when I was lying emaciated in a brothel bedroom, watching my mother waste away in front of my eyes?"

When Hange offered no reply, he continued. "I'll tell you. Did they fuck. If Kenny hadn't decided to come strolling in at the right moment, we wouldn't be having this conversation now. It doesn't matter if you've got the best genes in the world, or the worst genes in the world. If you're descended from Queens, or descended from whores. If life decides to fuck you, you're getting fucked."

Hange winced slightly at Levi's harsh language. She cocked her head to one side. "Indeed. But in the game of odds …"

"I'm not a betting man," Levi cut across her. "The answer is still no."

"I see." If Hange was frustrated at Levi's lack of co-operation, she didn't show it. "I'm going to ask Historia to base herself in the capital for a while. I think it would be safer for her; there are too many rumblings amongst the MPs for my liking. There are some Scout volunteers I can entrust the Orphanage to for a while. They'd probably appreciate the break, to be honest."

Levi glanced at Hange. "I'm not going back to speak to her again, you can forget it."

"No; I'll speak with her." Hange agreed. "But a week or so after she's settled here again, I want you to go and see her."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Hange, what is the point-" he began, but Hange spoke over him.

"That is an order, Captain." Her glasses flashed in the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows, and Levi recognised when he was defeated.

"Fine, Commander." He spat. "Now, are we done here? Can I enjoy my tea in peace?"

Hange merely nodded, before sweeping through the door, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts.

A couple of weeks after their early morning conversation, Levi found himself outside the impressive superior quarters reserved only for the highest government officials, and royalty. The place reeked of unnecessary extravagance.

He raised a hand to knock on the polished, dark mahogany door in front of him, but hesitated before his fist could make contact.

What was he doing?

This whole idea was ludicrous. It made no sense to him. Couldn't happen. Yet, here he was, flapping outside of her door like some nervous teenager. He slammed his palm against the cool stone wall at the side of the door, and gently let his forehead rest on the wooden frame.

"Fuck. Get it together." He whispered through gritted teeth.

There was muffled movement from the other side of the door. He stepped backwards swiftly, adjusting his cravat. A hesitant hand was raised to knock once more.

The door swung open before his fist could again meet its surface.

"Captain." Historia said simply. She stood before him, wearing a simple cream dress. The candlelight illuminated a blush across her cheeks. "Thank you, for … coming."

Levi scowled. "Just following orders." He made no move to enter the Queen's quarters, but simply stood rigidly at the door.

Historia sighed a little. "Please come in."

Without another word, Levi walked measuredly past her, each footstep slow and deliberate. He glanced around the room within. There were two fancy red armchairs, accompanied by a larger chaise lounge. Between them sat a small mahogany coffee table, and at the other side of the room, next to a door through to what he could only assume was her bedroom, stood a tall mahogany drinks cabinet. The room was crowned with a crystal chandelier which glittered in the candlelight.

"What a lovely set up." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he turned back to face her.

At least it was clean.

"I really would rather the farm house, honestly," Historia shrugged. "But needs must, I suppose. There aren't very many little old farm houses here at the capital," She joked, chancing a smile at the sullen Captain. 

Levi didn't return it, but kept his face emotionless. Inwardly, however, he noted how far from royalty this girl before him actually was. He hated how he sympathised with her.

This was going to be a difficult evening.

"Well," he began, "I'm here. Now what? Are you planning on holding me captive until you get what you want out of me? Because I don't see much brute strength around here to achieve that." He glanced around the room mockingly, raising his hands. "Or, are you planning to try and seduce me? Because let me tell you-"

Before Levi had chance to realise what was happening, Historia shot across the room and grabbed him by his cravat. Her short stature meant that her nose was inches away from his chin, and her eyes blazed fiercely into his.

"Don't forget who's idea this whole plan was in the first place! And I'm damn sure you're immune to any woman's advances." There was anger in her voice. "So don't flatter yourself that I'd be fool enough to try. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She let go of his cravat, nudging his chest in frustration. "And do not forget who you are speaking to, Captain. I'm not some scheming whore." There was clear attempt in her voice to sound imposing, but the slight tremor in her hands betrayed her.

Levi raised his eyebrows. He was slightly impressed; he hadn't expected such spunk from the small blonde.

"Consider it noted." He replied lazily, doing his best to appear unconcerned by her outburst.

Historia simply inclined her head in his direction. "I'll get us drinks."

Before Levi could protest, she had poured two small tumblers of what appeared to be whiskey from the drinks cabinet. He was leaning casually on one of the red armchairs when she returned.

"Sit." She commanded simply, her fierce eyes daring him to challenge her. Levi sighed, but followed her order, sinking into the chair. "Drink." She thrust the tumbler of golden liquid at him.

"I don't." Levi answered simply.

"Well, tonight is a night of you trying new things, Captain." Her face was determined, her lips pinched together tightly.

Levi toyed with the idea of resisting for a moment, before deciding to allow her one small victory.

"Fine." He took the glass from her hand, and their fingers brushed together for a moment. Historia blushed, turning away quickly. She settled herself in the armchair across from Levi, tucking her feet underneath her. Her blond hair fell across her face as she glanced down at the liquid in her own glass. Levi couldn't help but notice how young and innocent she looked at that moment. It made him feel sick.

"Is this whiskey?" He asked, desperate to move past the tension.

Historia nodded. "I believe so." She blushed again. "If I'm honest, I've not really drank much before. Just a glass of wine here and there at formal functions, you know. I … I just thought … it would help." She lowered her eyes again, and for the first time Levi realised how nervous the girl actually was. Did she really want to do this?

He lifted the glass to his lips, and felt the bitter taste of the liquid burn down his throat. It had been a long, long time; it still tasted the same.

"Tastes like shit," he stated simply.

\-----------------

Historia couldn't suppress a small smile at the Captain's response. She wondered why she found his crudeness so amusing at times. "My God, you're difficult to please. Do you like anything? Seriously, Captain?"

She hadn't really expected a reply; a dismissive comment if anything. But she watched in surprise as Levi lent his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.

"The wind in my ears. The smell of wet grass and the sound of horses' hooves on the earth. The feeling of flying." There was a pause. "… and freshly laundered sheets. Clean porcelain. Soap." He looked up, an expression of surprise spread across his features. Perhaps he hadn't expected a reply to come so readily, either.

Historia tried a small smile. He simply frowned at her in return. But hey, it was progress, right? No more blank stares. Even a little glimpse into his humanity, rather than the usual facade of strength and duty he displayed.

"You?" He asked.

"Huh?" Histora murmured, broken from her thoughts.

"What do you like?"

He was asking her? Was he just being polite, or was he genuinely interested in her now? Either way, it was only fair she give him something in return, really. She pondered for a moment.

"Children's laughter. Sunshine through an open window. The birds singing in the spring. Watching people in the market …"

Normality, she thought inwardly. Anything a million miles away from thrones, crowns and ridiculous chandeliers.

\---------------

Levi mused what a pretty picture of everyday life that painted.

"… And proving myself."

He glanced at her. That last one was unexpected.

Historia smiled again, a little more confidently this time, before taking a big gulp of her whiskey. She immediately choked, her eyes screwed shut. "Urgh!"

Levi's eyes creased at the corners, and he almost smiled. "Good, right? Now you see what I was saying." He lent his head back against the chair and chuckled softly at his own sarcasm.

Historia took another sip defiantly. "The hot feeling in my throat is nice, I suppose." She stated after she had composed herself.

"Proving yourself, eh?" Levi cocked one eyebrow at her, before taking another sip of his own drink. "Alcohol isn't always the best way to try and do that, trust me."

Historia merely laughed in response. "Cheers!" She raised her glass to him, before draining it completely of the remaining liquid.

Levi rested his cheek on his hand, unamused. "You realise you're not meant to drink it that quick? It's meant to be savoured."

"Yeah, well, convention is boring." Historia moved to the drinks cabinet, picking up the bottle of whiskey. "And for one who doesn't drink, you sure seem to know a lot about it, Captain."

"I didn't say I never have; I just don't now." Levi replied, his head still resting on his hand. Why was he telling her this?

Historia moved over to him, and began topping up the half-empty glass in his other hand. Levi frowned at her, but didn't stop her. He really should, he knew. Allowing himself to become inebriated right now really wasn't the wisest of moves. But the simple fact was that he was here, already caught up in this complicated mess, and he suddenly felt powerless to change the inevitable direction things were headed. He sunk further into his chair, and gulped down more of the burning liquid. He lent his head back again, and closed his eyes. Really? Was he actually going to go through with this?

"Captain?" Historia's voice came softly from across the room. She was back in her chair. He glanced across to her, and her eyes danced strangely in the candlelight. Damn it, Hange was right. She may be young, but she really was very attractive.

"Hmm?"

"…You … You look so, pained. Conflicted." Historia let her eyes fall to her lap. Was that guilt he saw on her features? "Is this all because of me? You really don't want to do this, do you?" Her eyes rose to meet his again, and for the first time in what had felt like an age, Levi felt his heart crack.

Fuck. What was this? The whiskey? The pressure of duty? Or, unbelievably, was he actually starting to feel something for this damned girl? Levi hated these sort of situations with a passion. She was asking how he felt. She wanted him to be honest. Ugh, Damnit.

He grimaced. "Historia, you know my feelings. Nothing has changed. I … I'm so much older than you; there are so many men your own age that would …"

Historia cut across him, her eyes glistening. "Stop. You know why I'd rather it was you. It's not about love, or passion, or living happily ever after. I can't afford any of that!" Her voice was breaking, and Levi could hear the pain.

"And I can't afford to be a father, Historia! You think genes alone will protect this child; you're wrong!" He couldn't help the edge of anger breaking through his voice. He was standing now. "I can't do what you're asking!"

Historia rose, too. "I'm not asking you to do anything other than sleep with me, for heaven's sake!" She yelled. "I don't expect you to be there, you don't have to have anything to do with it – Hange said we could use a decoy fath-"

Levi was at her side in a flash. His hand clamped over her mouth, and he lowered his face to hers, so close he could pick out the mottled shades of blue in her irises. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He hissed. "Do you want the whole building to hear?" Her eyes bore into his like fire, and he could feel her chest heaving against his as he gripped her waist with his other hand. Suddenly taking note of their uncomfortably close proximity, he pushed her away from him.

She stumbled back against one of the chairs, and merely looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Historia. If you think I'm prepared to bring some pathetic brat of mine into this world, only to be left to be dragged up by some stranger, living a lie, then you're very much mistaken. It's a fucking shitty existence. I'm sorry." He pushed his dark hair out of his face, and moved towards the door.

"Please …" Historia whispered. "Just think about it some more." She turned to meet his eyes before he left. "I don't want to be a Titan."

Levi had to rip his gaze away from hers as he shut the door behind him. He threw his hood up a little too forcefully. For the first time, he had seen genuine, full blown fear in The Queen's eyes.

He swept away down the corridor, letting the sobs wracking from Historia's room drift into the distance.

Levi rounded the corner to his quarters, and to his utter disgust, almost ran smack bang into Hange Zoe.

"Well hey, Levi. You're earlier than expected."

Levi growled.

"Don't tell me! I know it's been a while, but surely even you could have lasted-"

Levi flew at her, knocking her glasses askew.

"Don't you dare fucking speak to me, Hange!" He threatened, before shoving her aside and opening the door to his quarters. The absence of his playful nickname for her told Hange that Levi was seriously upset.

"Levi, wait!" Hange wedged herself between his door and its frame, preventing him from slamming it shut on her. "Tell me what happened!"

"I swear to fuck, if you don't move from this door, I will break your face with it," he spat through gritted teeth.

Hange simply stared at Levi, eyes full of concern, jaw set. Hell, did she remind him of Erwin when she looked at him like that.

Levi swung the door back open in defeat. "You damn Survey Corps Commanders will be the death of me," He exclaimed in exasperation, before stepping aside to let her in.

"That is probably a very accurate statement, if you think about it," Hange pointed out, plonking herself in one of Levi's worn chairs. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing." Levi didn't sit; instead he leaned against the stone wall, enjoying the sobering feeling of the cold surface on his back.

Hange frowned. "Well, we'll need to get a move on if-"

"I'm not doing it, Hange." Levi locked eyes with the Commander, deadly serious. "I already told you."

Hange cocked an eyebrow. "Then why'd you go tonight, eh?"

Levi clenched his jaw in frustration. "Because you told me to, Commander."

Was that it though, really? Levi disobeyed orders very rarely, it was true, particularly when he trusted his superiors like he trusted Erwin and now Hange. But it wasn't unheard of, if he truly disagreed with something. So why had he gone to visit Historia as instructed. Curiosity? Because he felt sorry for the girl? Guilt? A sense of duty? He shook his head at his own thoughts.

"No." Hange said. "You went because you know it's the right thing to do, deep down."

His head shot up, and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Wait." Hange held her hand up. "Let me finish. You hate the fact that she's so much younger than you, and so innocent, and it's you who is being asked to rob that innocence from her. It should be some dashing young nobleman; someone her own age that can woo her and show her exactly what a gentleman should be. Not some battle scarred soldier, like you. The idea of bringing a child into this world terrifies you, really. The idea of having responsibility for, or an attachment to, anything so fragile and vulnerable and likely to be snuffed out like a candle is enough to break you. And, Levi, let's not pretend like you'd ever be able to disown it, or forget it in any way. You're a protector, a guardian, by very nature. But having something so fragile to protect, you think, will give you an impossibly insurmountable weakness …"

Levi just gazed at her in fearful, stunned silence.

"… And yet, despite all this selfish fear and pride, there is the unavoidable obstacle of the girl herself. You know, deep down, that her fate really does rest in your hands. If you choose not to do this, you are dooming her to the shortened life of a Titan Shifter. That beautiful, pure hearted girl will be subject to 13 hell-filled years, before a terrifying death, probably for nothing. You know that truly, she is almost as stubborn as you, and she means it when she says she will only do this with you. And really, she's right; a child with your Ackerman genes would probably have the best chance of survival. There's all of this to consider, without even bringing into play the benefit we will see from allowing Eren and Zeke to fulfil whatever plan they have to bring victory to Paradis. You know and feel all of this Levi, and you are honour bound; to The Queen, The Scouts, Erwin, Eren and even me. And because of this, you will do it. Even if you don't think you've made your mind up yet. It's all inevitable, really."

Silence settled between The Commander of the Survey Corps and The Captain. Hange waited for what she was sure would be an almighty eruption from Levi; she was convinced she really had gone too far this time, even if it was what he needed to hear.

None came.

"Get the fuck out, Hange." Levi said quite simply and calmly. There was no mistaking the danger in his voice, however.

Hange took this as a small victory, and exited swiftly through the door, throwing back, "see you in the morning, Levi."

Levi slammed the door behind her, before sinking into his chair, head in his hands. Hange had always been so skilled at translating his thoughts into words.

Damn her, he thought; damn them all.

As Hange slipped down the corridor, away from Levi's quarters, she was unaware of the hooded figure observing quietly from the shadows. These Scouts really should learn to close doors behind them. Especially when having such intriguing conversations.


	5. Request: Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a dream. Historia has a late night visitor. STUFF ENSUES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - Line breaks signify POV changes - I get jumpy this chapter, but it's too tempting not to try delving into both of their thoughts. Hope it works, and isn't too confusing! SR x

****ARC 1: REQUEST** **

**_**'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'** _ **

****CHAPTER 5: Consent** **

Historia fell into the door the Captain had just closed behind him. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks and her breath caught painfully in her throat.

Why had Hange done this to her? Couldn't she see how cruel it had been, setting her up like this, only to be cast aside by the Captain again? Surely The Commander must have known that he still had no intention of complying with her request? Why had she arranged this meeting?

She felt like such a fool as she sank to the floor, her back against the hard wood. Why was she allowing herself to get so upset? There were other options, she reminded herself. As much as she hated admitting it, Captain Levi was probably right; there must be dozens of charming and well thought of young men who would jump at the chance to father a child with her. She didn't _have_ to become a Titan Shifter. She shook her head suddenly. But this wasn't what she'd promised herself … promised her future child … it was his genes, or no-ones.

There was something else, though. Perhaps she'd expected him to cave eventually. As much as Historia wasn't one to gloat at all, it was true that she'd never come across any man who was resistant to her sweet yet determined nature. Or woman, for that matter. Granted, she had never been in a serious relationship with anyone, but she knew how to turn on the persuasive charm when she needed to. Even with Ymir, who was the most stubborn, head-strong woman she'd come across (Probably second only to The Captain, if she considered people in general).

Yet here she was, being forced by The Captain to put her proverbial money where her mouth was. She had always thought him stubborn and cold, but even he, she thought, would re-consider his position to save her from such an appalling fate, and for the good of Paradis. But clearly he was not as duty bound and cared for her far less than she had bargained for. And for some reason, it was that last part that was making her heart ache the most at this moment in time.

"This is ridiculous," She breathed to herself. "Swallow your pride and get on with it."

The candles lighting the room were almost burned to the quik when Historia eventually rose. She removed her shoes and padded quietly into her bedroom barefoot. At the sight of the large four-poster bed, a lump formed in her throat again. She had requested that no-one attend her room to turn down her bed that evening, as she had secretly hoped that the sheets would be warmed in other ways before she eventually drifted into oblivion. As it was, only the chilly cotton awaited her.

She pulled her dress from her pale shoulders and replaced it with a light night gown. Her blond hair fell loosely onto the pillow as she climbed into the cold sheets, unable to suppress a small shiver.

Historia wasn't sure how long it was until the silent sobs escaping her lips gave way to fitful sleep. All she knew was that she really didn't feel well rested at all when the sound of the door to her quarters creaked slowly open, rousing her awake.

* * *

The cool grey of Levi's eyes was fixed on the similar cool grey of the stone wall in front of him, as he sat silently in his armchair. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since Hange had left him; all he knew was that her words were still echoing uncomfortably in his ears.

As per usual, Hange Zoe's observations were spot on. Although like hell Levi would ever admit that out loud. Everything she had said, every point she had made, had been as though she had delved into Levi's conscious and plucked the thoughts out one by one, before lining them up in a nice orderly fashion, and smacking him around the face with them. That was exactly why her little speech had evoked such horror in him.

"Fucking Four Eyes." He muttered to himself. He really should try and sleep. He shifted down slightly in his chair, and rested his head backwards, closing his eyes. As always, his bed was left neatly made up on the other side of the room as his mind drifted off into sleep.

Levi often dreamt. Most of the time, the dreams either dredged up painful guilt, as failed missions and the faces of his fallen comrades flashed before his eyes, or, more rarely, the dreams involved pleasant memories of good times he'd spent with Farlan and Isabell during their time living together. Tonight, however, his dreams included none of this.

Instead, Levi found himself in a dark chamber. His eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight slowly, and he realised he wasn't alone. There were other figures in the shadows, but he couldn't make out their faces. From their attire, he assumed they belonged to some military faction, although he couldn't make out which. His attention was suddenly torn from the figures by familiar sobs, however. He glanced around trying to figure out the direction the sound was coming from. A door at the other end of the room from where he stood was abruptly thrown open, before a small blonde figure was shoved roughly forwards. Levi squinted to make out the individual as she was thrust into the candlelight. His eyes widened when he recognised the tear stained face of Historia. The girl stumbled forwards on to her knees at the centre of the room, and Levi quickly realised that her hands were bound. What was going on?

Historia was sobbing as she raised her eyes to look at him. Sheer terror reflected in the icy blue. "Please …" she whispered. Levi felt the word strike him almost physically; a cold shard to the heart.

"Historia!" He called, trying to take step forward towards the girl. To his horror, his feet didn't move. He looked down at his hands, only to find that they had been bound tightly, too. He looked back up at The Queen, and opened his mouth. No words came. A fear he had never felt before crept up his spine.

To his right, one of the figures in military uniform stepped forward. Levi could make out what looked like some sort of small case in the tall figure's hands. As they moved further into the light, Levi realised with some relief that it was Erwin. The Commander crouched down next to Historia, and pulled her head up roughly by grasping a handful of her hair. The girl gasped.

"Hey, be careful, Commander," Levi shouted, concerned by Erwin's rough handling.

For the first time, the Commander turned to Levi, acknowledging him. "Why do you care?" He said simply.

"What!?" Levi asked, confused.

"You made the decision, Levi." Erwin turned back to Historia, and began opening the case next to him.

"What decision!?" Levi yelled. "Hey, look at me! What the fuck is going on, Erwin?"

Erwin ignored The Captain's pleas as he removed a small item from the case. Levi felt his stomach drop as he realised what Erwin was holding. The Commander lifted the syringe up to the candlelight, surveying the liquid within carefully.

"Erwin!" Levi yelled, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "Stop! You know what that is, right? Fucking Hell!"

The Commander had grasped Historia's wrist roughly and twisted her arm forward now; his other hand drawing the syringe dangerously near to the girl's skin. Terrified sobs wracked her body. "Please, Captain Levi!" She wept.

Levi fought with everything he had against his bonds, but still he couldn't move. "Erwin!" He was pleading too, now. "Stop! Just wait!"

Erwin paused with the syringe mere millimetres from the Queen's skin. He turned his eyes to Levi. He looked exasperated. "What is it, Levi?"

"Why – why are you doing this? You know that's Historia Reiss?"

Erwin rolled his eyes impatiently. "Of course, Levi. This was your idea, remember?" With that, the Commander plunged the needle containing the titan serum into Historia's arm.

The Queen let out strangled scream, and Levi watched in horror as her body began to contort and change grotesquely.

"NO!" He cried.

Erwin stood and turned to face Levi, and The Captain found himself gazing into the Commander's intense blue eyes.

"Don't regret your decision, Levi," he said simply.

Levi awoke with a start. His head throbbed uncomfortably, and as his vision came into focus, he realised he was on the cold, hard floor of his room. He glanced around to find that his chair was toppled on its side next to him, and he came to realise that he must have rocked it over, somehow. His heart was still thundering in his chest, and in his mind's eye, he could still see Erwin's gaze perfectly clear, as though no time at all had passed since The Commander's death.

He climbed up carefully, and sat on the edge of his still made bed. Glancing out of his window, he realised that it was still dark. He couldn't have been asleep all that long at all.

What the fuck was that dream?

_Don't regret your decision, Levi._

A sigh escaped from his lips.

He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Historia's heart pounded in her chest as she listened to the sound of her door clicking shut, followed by muffled footsteps. Damn, had she forgotten to lock it?

She slid silently from her bed, wincing slightly as her feet met the cold floor. She glanced around her room, looking for anything that might make for a half decent weapon to defend herself. Her eyes fell on a crystal vase on her dressing table. Her fingers closed around its smooth surface, and she held it poised for attack as she crept towards her ajar bedroom door. She paused at the entrance, listening out for further movement. When she detected none, she chanced a glance around the door frame.

A few feet away, she made out a hooded figure in the darkness. They were stood at her drinks cabinet, the bottle of whiskey she and the Captain had been drinking from grasped in their fingers. She couldn't make out the face, as their back was turned. They didn't look especially tall. Good, perhaps she could take them if she managed to concuss them well enough with the vase. She raised the ornament above her head, inched forward, and prepared to bring it down hard against the intruder's skull.

As she swung, the figure twisted nimbly and an arm flew up to block her attack. She felt rough fingers close around her forearm. She gasped.

"You should really learn to lock your door."

Historia blinked. She recognised the almost bored tone.

"Captain Levi?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

The Captain lowered her arm, still not letting go, and now she was closer, she could just about make out the cool grey of his eyes in the dimness.

They merely stood for a moment, her arm still gripped in his, her hand clasped around the vase and his other holding the bottle of whiskey.

Finally, Historia spoke. "Would you, um, like a glass for that?" She had no idea why those were the first words she was able to utter. This man had the audacity to trespass into her quarters, after leaving her in tears what must have been mere hours earlier. And yet here she was, trying to be the perfect hostess again.

Levi stared at her for a moment longer, before releasing her arm from his grip. "I'll do it," he murmured.

Historia took a step backwards. What was going on?

Levi didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he turned back to the drinks cabinet and grasped a tumbler. He poured himself a large glass from the bottle he was holding, and lifted it to his lips. Historia watched as he managed to drain the whole glass in one, his hood falling back to reveal his chiselled features as he drank. He seemed to notice her staring once he had finished, and turned to stare back.

"Are we just going to stand in the dark?"

Historia jumped. She shook her head gently, before attending to lighting some of the candles around the living room. Levi poured himself another glass as she did so, and moved to sit in the chair he'd occupied earlier in the evening.

Historia's mind raced as she began to illuminate the room. Why was he here? Why did he feel the need to come back? Merely hours earlier, The Captain had been so adamant as he left her sobbing in her quarters. She was so lost. She chanced a glance back his way. He was wearing a casual pair of dark trousers and a fitted shirt under his survey corps cloak, its top two buttons left open. His cravat was absent. This attire was far less formal than that which he had worn during his earlier visit. Historia also noted the dark shadows underneath his eyes. He looked exhausted. She returned to her task, feeling a slight pang of concern at his weary appearance.

Once Historia had lit the final candle she turned back to find The Captain standing before her, a glass of the whiskey held out towards her in his hand. "Drink." His words echoed her earlier command.

Historia took the glass from him gently. "Thank you," she breathed. The Captain returned to his chair, leaving Historia standing awkwardly with the drink in her hand. She was suddenly aware that she was wearing only her night dress. She could feel another blush creeping across her cheeks.

* * *

Levi glanced up from the glass he was cradling to catch Historia gazing at him again. She blushed, and looked down at her own glass quickly. By the brighter light of the candles, he suddenly noticed her red eyes and blotchy cheeks. The sight looked eerily familiar, and it sent a chill down his spine. She had obviously cried herself to sleep. He suddenly felt more confident in his decision to return.

Levi also now noted that she was only wearing her night dress. She was evidently embarrassed at this fact, by the rosy shade of pink her cheeks and neck had turned. Her awkwardness in his presence was almost sweet, in a way.

He grimaced inwardly at his own observation.

She seemed reluctant to speak, or even move for that matter. He supposed his entrance hadn't really been the most polite, or even expected, but the damned girl was a fool for leaving her door unlocked. He was actually glad he'd frightened her a little. He glanced at her again, willing her to say something. The best he got was her raising the glass to her lips and taking a large gulp.

He breathed in sharply. "Historia … when I said I'd do it, I meant …"

"I assumed you meant getting your own glass," She interjected.

Levi paused, before shaking his head once. "I didn't mean the glass."

* * *

Historia cocked her head to the side for a moment in amazement, before finally taking a seat. What was he saying? Surely, he couldn't mean …?

They locked eyes, and she could suddenly feel his desperation for her to say something. To fill in the blanks for him. She kept her mouth defiantly shut. She needed him to say it.

Levi, as though recognising the reason for her silence, sighed in defeat. "I'll … give you a child, Historia." His face was lacking emotion considering what he'd just consented to.

Historia's pulse quickened. He'd had a change of heart?

"What changed your mind?" She gazed at him earnestly.

* * *

Levi held her gaze, watching topaz eyes dancing in the candlelight, and suddenly realised how far he'd go to prevent those same eyes looking at him the way they'd look at him in his earlier nightmare. "It doesn't matter." He replied simply.

He got the distinct impression that his dismissal irked Historia. But perhaps she didn't want to give him any cause to change his mind, or start another argument, because she replied, "no … I suppose it doesn't." She drained the rest of her glass.

Levi cleared his throat. "We should probably … discuss some ground rules." He fought to keep any trace of the nerves he felt out of his voice. Of all the situations he had found himself in; batting Titans, dealing with soldiers with too much attitude, getting a bollocking off Erwin … discussing the potential of sleeping with the pretty teenage girl before him was easily the worst. He felt that familiar sickly feeling return to the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Little did Levi know, Historia was going through the motions herself.

Why had she not thought this far ahead? She had been so preoccupied with actually getting him to consent, that she hadn't considered what her approach would be should The Captain actually say yes. She was determined not to lose face though, in case that should scare him off. She suddenly wished she had more experience when it came to men.

"I – I agree. That would be a good idea." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. She went to take another drink from her glass, only to find the alcohol was gone. She noticed The Captain's glass was now empty, too. Without a word, she rose and crossed the room to retrieve the bottle.

* * *

Levi watched her move; he could see her figure fairly clearly beneath her night dress, and for the first time he began to take note of the fact that Historia had, in fact, blossomed from a child into a young woman. He observed the curve of her hip as she leant on the drinks cabinet, retrieving the now half empty bottle of whiskey. His heart rate quickened as she glanced across at him and brushed the loose strands of her hair from her face. His own eyes dipped to her lips, which were full and curved upwards in a shy smile.

Oh _fuck_. He was really doing this.

Historia padded back across the room with the bottle in her hand. She stood over The Captain, and began to refill his glass. As she lent over him, Levi could smell the sweet scent of her hair, and see the couple of small freckles clustered around the base of her throat. The same delicate throat that he had once wrapped his fingers around. Before she could lift the bottle away, he grabbed her wrist.

* * *

The Queen glanced at her Captain, surprised, and was met with the cool grey she had become accustomed to. Except; there was something more to his eyes now. Almost … carnal? He held his tight grip on her wrist, but made no other move.

"Ground rules," he growled at her.

His breathing was quicker, she noticed. Surely, that couldn't be a sign of desire? Or, was it … nerves? Realisation suddenly hit Historia. Perhaps her observations regarding The Captain's escapades with woman during their meeting at the Orphanage may not have been completely off the mark. She suddenly felt that she might be on more even footing with him, despite their age difference. Her confidence rose a little.

"What do you have in mind, Captain?" She raised an eyebrow, and despite herself, smirked.

* * *

Shit. Was she … trying to flirt with him? Levi's throat went a little dry, and he let go of her wrist quickly. He needed to get a handle on this whole situation, fast.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea here, Historia." He stated. He could feel the alcohol starting to affect him. Maybe he needed to remember what the idea was, too.

Historia settled herself back in her chair, and sipped her drink. "C'mon; give me more credit. I'm not some crushed up high-school girl." She rolled her eyes at him. "But you do realise this may take more than one … er, attempt."

* * *

Oh _Walls_ , this was awkward. Why had she not prepared for this conversation more?

Levi stared at her blankly. "You may be surprised to know," He drawled, "that despite your assumptions about my past experiences, I am indeed up to speed with how this whole fucking thing works."

"Good to know." Historia shot back at him, unperturbed.

"I'm not staying over. Ever," Levi said simply.

"I'd rather you didn't, anyway," Historia lied.

"Your bed sheets need to be put on clean the same day."

"They always are."

"And the room has to be dusted no more than three hours before."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Historia couldn't stop a slight eye-roll.

"This is just between us; until I speak to Hange. No-one can know."

"Agreed."

Levi paused, before eyeing Historia suspiciously. "How often do you bathe?"

Historia scoffed. "Seriously? I'm slightly offended!"

"Tsk." Levi slouched back into his chair. He seemed satisfied, however. He closed his eyes and leant his head back, as though now bored with the situation. "And you? Any requests?"

Historia tilted her head to the side for a moment, thoughtful. What did she need? How did she want this to work?

"I want to spend an hour or so talking with you … before. Every time you come and see me."

Levi lifted his head to look at her, a look of puzzlement on his face.

Historia shifted awkwardly. "I … I don't want to feel like some cheap whore …"

* * *

That was understandable, Levi thought. Although he'd seen many a conversation take place between his mother and the lonely men who visited her in the brothel when he was a child. He didn't want to ruin her illusion, though. He closed his eyes again.

"Fine. Although I'll warn you, I'm not really the conversationalist."

"Really?" Historia replied, sarcasm oozing from her voice. "I hadn't noticed."

Levi ignored her.

* * *

Silence settled between the two. Historia wondered what the next move was. She glanced out of the window. The moon was still the only light illuminating the inky black sky. No sign of daybreak. There was still time.

She tried to think of something to say to break the silence. "Why don't you normally drink?" She blurted out suddenly.

Levi didn't answer immediately; his eyes remained closed and his breathing was even. Historia was just wondering whether he'd actually fallen asleep when he finally spoke.

"It dulls the senses. Slows down your reactions. Dangerous combination."

Historia frowned. "But you're hardly in a situation where you're in danger when you're just enjoying a relaxing drink with someone?"

Levi sighed. Still he didn't look at her. "In my experience, there's always potential for danger. Where I came from, a couple of mugs of beer could be the difference between living, or dying by the knife of some stranger."

Historia wanted to question The Captain about this further, but she thought better of it. It was enough that he was giving here these small glimpses of himself, no matter how brief they may be.

"I'll probably regret this."

Historia glanced at The Captain, feeling hurt. To her relief, she realised that he was gesturing to the tumbler in his hand.

She fidgeted in her chair. Why did she feel like both of them were avoiding what was the elephant in the room? Any form of physical contact with The Captain made her nervous, but she knew this baby wasn't going to make itself. Was he expecting anything to happen tonight? She stared at his face; his eyes still closed and his head resting on the back of the chair. His chest rose and fell evenly, and she suddenly found she had the urge to place her hands on it; to feel what she envisioned must be the firm muscles beneath his shirt.

Was she going to have to be the brave one, here? Despite her own in-experience? She was suddenly grateful for the increased confidence the drinks afforded her.

Inhaling deeply, she crossed the room towards him in silence. He didn't seem to notice her movement. Clearly he was right about the effect of the alcohol on his senses. She stopped a few inches in front of him, and did her best to keep her breathing steady. Just do it, she urged herself. Half expecting to be ejected across the the room at any moment, Historia lifted one pale thigh over the Captain's legs, and sank slowly into his lap. His breathing stopped and his eyes snapped open, surprise etched across his features. Historia held her breath too, waiting for his angry outburst. But it never came. She felt his body completely tense beneath her. He simply stared at her, eyes wide. His look was almost fearful. Almost. Historia could hold her breath no longer, and she exhaled gently, leaning in towards the Captain.

"Historia …" He breathed at her. It was a weak protest.

"It's too late to change your mind now."

Before she could bottle it, she pressed her lips to his. His mouth was still for a moment, but to her utter relief, suddenly relaxed. Before she could really register what she'd done, he was kissing her back.

* * *

Levi's heart was hammering in his chest. Well, he thought, at least he was definitely already going to hell anyway. In the scheme of things, making out with a teenager was the least of his worries. No, _enjoying_ making out with a teenager, he corrected himself with slight surprise. Her lips were so soft and delicate on his, yet he could feel her applying increasing pressure, her kiss becoming more desperate. Before he could stop himself, he'd raised a hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her blond hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

_Fuck_. He really wasn't meant to be enjoying this. He was so screwed.

* * *

Historia, feeling suddenly brave, lifted her hands and placed them on the Captain's chest. She felt the solid muscles beneath his shirt tense. Show off, she thought, although the firmness beneath her touch felt much nicer than she'd ever imagined it might. She broke away from his lips, gasping for air.

She found herself looking at The Captain, their noses millimetres from one another.

"Well …" She breathed. "I'm not saying I actually take it all back yet, but I apologise for what I said … about your experience."

Levi scowled at her. "Let's not pretend that you have much to compare this to. I could be diabolical, for all you know." His breath was hot on her lips.

* * *

"Shut the hell up and kiss me." Historia smashed her mouth to his. Levi couldn't suppress a small smile against her lips. She was cute when she cursed.

Shit, what the hell was that thought all about? Thank fuck she couldn't see him smiling.

"I know your smiling," Historia whispered against his mouth, as though she could read his mind.


	6. Request: Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia admires newly discovered aspects of Captain Levi. The Captain acquires some unexpected company on his walk home.

**ARC 1: REQUEST**

__**'An act of asking politely, formally or officially for something.'** _ _

****CHAPTER 6: Ambush** **

It was several minutes before the Captain and the Queen broke apart from their kiss.

Capain Levi had one hand tangled up in Historia's hair, the other still holding his glass of whiskey. Historia leant forward and plucked the tumbler from his grasp; Levi giving no protest. She then stretched backwards to place it on the coffee table. The movement seemed to send a sudden shiver through the normally stoic man beneath her. Righting her balance, Historia took both Levi's hands in her own and placed them so that he was gripping her hips. As she let go, she felt his fingertips dig into her skin through the material of her nightdress, his grip tightening.

"Captain …" She spoke softly, praying the nerves wouldn't be betrayed in her voice. "Do you want to …?" _Do you want to what? Move to the bedroom? Do it here in this chair?_ The thoughts made her cringe. Her lips felt suddenly in such close proximity to his own again as she pressed forwards.

The Captain reached upwards and grasped Historia's chin in his fingers with an iron grip. It was almost painful.

"Get off." He commanded.

"What?" Historia asked, confused.

"Get off my lap."

"But …" Damn, had she blown it already?

"Historia, my fucking leg has gone to sleep!" Levi closed his eyes and raised his fingers to his temples.

"Oh! Sorry." She felt herself blush hotly as she backed away from The Captain.

Levi rose to his feet with a grimace, stretching his leg awkwardly.

Historia glanced at him. "Old age, huh?"

She immediately regretted the words when she saw The Captain's face darken, clearly less than amused. Hell, she knew he was sensitive about their age difference; why did she have to make a joke about it now? She giggled nervously, trying to make light of it. His face didn't change.

"Uh …"

* * *

Levi cocked one eyebrow at her. So she thought she was funny now, did she?

He stared at her for a moment, weighing up his next move as the feeling returned to his leg. It was somehow satisfying to see her withering under his gaze, clearly unsure whether she'd overstepped the mark.

_Fuck it._

Before he could change his mind, he flew at her. His lithe arms reached for her thighs and lifted her easily. She shrieked, wrapping her legs around his waist to prevent from falling. Levi slammed her onto the chaise lounge, pinning all his weight on top of her.

"Shit; you're loud when you want to be," He whispered, his nose inches from hers. His lips curved up at the edges in amusement, though.

* * *

Historia sighed in relief, before opening her mouth to make another joke, but then thought better of it by the suddenly dangerous look in The Captain's eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment longer, before Levi gave a defeated sigh and moved his lips to hers. This time the kiss was more gentle; deliberate and slow.

Historia found herself impressed at The Captain's kissing prowess. Perhaps she really had been wrong about him? His hands moved from her waist upwards, along the curves of her body, before he cupped her jaw gently. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and again felt the power that moved just beneath his shirt. She wasn't sure where the urge came from, but she wanted to lay her eyes on his bare skin desperately. She moved her hands around to the buttons on his front, and slowly began undoing them as her lips moved fervently against his.

Levi tensed for a moment, his palm pressed against her cheek, eyes still closed. She prayed he wouldn't stop her, but to her relief, he relaxed again almost immediately, and, if anything, their kiss deepened. Before long, she had loosened all of the buttons, and was able to slip the shirt gently from his shoulders. He sat upwards and helped her remove the material, shrugging it away from his skin.

Historia sank back into the plush cushions, casting her eyes curiously over the bare chested Captain before her. She was shocked at how beautiful she found the curves of his muscular torso; the ridges of his abdominal muscles highlighted by the wavering candlelight. She placed a hand on his chest, and found his skin was hot to her touch as her fingers traced the bumps and grooves of his surprisingly perfect body.

Who knew he'd been hiding such beauty beneath his uniform? Historia bit her lip; she never imagined that she'd be quite so attracted to this damn stubborn man.

Levi looked at her quizzically, before leaning back into her. He moved his lips to her neck, and she couldn't suppress a small moan escaping at the feel of his teeth on her flesh.

He hesitated.

"Oh wow; ready to take it all back are we? What you said about my experience with women?"

She turned to look at him, and for the first time in what Historia thought must have been years, she actually witnessed Captain Levi smiling. But she wasn't prepared to feed his ego just yet.

"We'll see," she replied, a smile on her own lips now. "Although, I will say, you look half decent when you smile. Especially with your shirt off."

As though he had just realised what he was doing, the Captain pursed his lips defiantly.

Historia laughed. "You're such a stubborn asshole, you know."

"Yeah, well, not stubborn enough, clearly …" He gestured to their current position.

* * *

Historia's face became serious. She reached up towards The Captain, and, to his sudden discomfort, wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." The whispered words tickled his cheek, her breath humid against his skin.

Levi was motionless for a moment. His heart hiccuped uncomfortably in his chest as the girl's arms gripped him in an almost suffocating embrace.

Oh, he was screwed. __So__ screwed.

Before he could change his mind, he reluctantly wrapped an arm around Historia's waist, pulling her towards him. The girl seemed to tense in surprise.

Fuck, this was awkward.

"I really should go," He whispered into her hair.

She pulled back to look at him, worry creasing her features.

Levi felt immediately uneasy. Did he have to spell everything out for this damned girl? This is why he always steered clear of any sort of complex human relationships, where he could help it.

* * *

"Look, I don't want to rush you," The Captain's face was stoic again. "And it's been a fucking long night; if I have to deal with Hange Zoe's gloating face tomorrow, I'm going to need at least a couple of hours sleep. Otherwise she might end up through a window." There was a low growl to his voice, and suddenly Historia remembered exactly who she had on top of her on her chaise lounge. It sent a sudden thrill through her body.

Before she could stop herself, the words came tumbling out. "You could always stay here, if you want?" Immediately she regretted it.

_Ground rules, remember?_

Levi simply cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Never mind."

He climbed off her and reached for his shirt, fastening the buttons deftly. Historia stood up, smoothing her night dress and combing her fingers through her hair. When she glanced back at the Captain, he had already swung his cloak around his shoulders.

"We need to speak to Hange, and possibly Eren, first thing tomorrow morning. I'll send for you. Make sure you're ready."

Historia nodded. He pulled his hood up, before stepping closer to her and fixing her with his cool grey stare.

"When we see them. They don't need to know all the details, OK? Of any of this. Tonight."

Before Historia had chance to agree, the Captain took her chin in his fingers and kissed her once, firmly. Historia struggled to hide her disappointment when he broke away.

"See you in the morning." He reached for her door. "Oh, and lock your fucking door."

Once he was gone, Historia let out a relieved sigh.

Well, that was an interesting turnaround.

* * *

Levi glanced up and down the dimly lit corridor outside of the Queen's quarters. The coast looked clear - good.

He pulled his cloak tighter around his features before moving swiftly off towards his own quarters. He felt physically and emotionally drained; the thought of his armchair and the silence of his room was blissful right now.

He halted. Was that the sound of footsteps behind him?

Levi turned swiftly, but he was alone in the darkness.

"Tsk." He knew the whiskey was a bad idea.

He spun back round to continue. Without warning, his face collided with something solid, and searing pain shot through his nose. He stumbled backwards, lights flashing across his vision.

 _Shit, get it together_.

He tried to right his balance, but his back collided with something else solid behind him, and before he could properly regain his senses, he felt cool metal pressed to his throat.

"Well, well? What do we have here?"

The pain in his nose throbbed, and Levi felt warm liquid ooze down his chin; a familiar metallic taste filling his mouth and throat. He could now make out a figure before him, and out of the corner of his eye the glint of silver told him he had a knife pressed to his throat. He glared at the hooded figure in front of him as they stepped into the candlelight. He recognised the guy as a member of the Military Police, but couldn't recall his name. He wasn't especially high ranked, that he did know.

"Captain Levi?" The man said in mock-surprise. "What on earth could you be doing in the Queen's quarters at this hour?" He leaned in towards Levi's face. "And … is that alcohol, I smell?"

Levi spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor before him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, jumping a Captain of the Survey Corps?"

The man rested a finger on his chin. "My colleague and I, here," he gestured to the figure behind Levi, holding the knife to his throat, "were just assigned to guard the Queen's room. When we saw a strange cloaked figure leaving at this time, well, we only thought the worst."

"I can assure you," Levi said evenly, "she's perfectly fine. I'd love to fill you in on what we were discussing, but I'm afraid a lowly MP like you isn't privileged to that information." He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Awfully late for a meeting, don't you think?" The gruff voice from behind Levi mumbled.

Levi's patience was wearing thin now. Fucking cowards. If they'd come at him in daylight, or even while he was completely sober, they would be on their asses right now. He glanced at their belts where their gear was fastened securely, along with a pistol. As it was, he was unarmed and at a disadvantage. But perhaps he could still take them. He'd just need to get a grip on that knife at his throat quick enough. It was a big gamble.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you, gents, but I'm pretty tired to be honest," Levi stated, his tone sounding bored. "If you want to try your chances with me, though, let me warn you; off duty, I fight dirty." His hand twitched, readying to make a play for the knife, but the man before him spoke again.

"There's no need for that, Captain," He said calmly. He nodded at the man behind Levi, who lowered the knife. "Now we know it was you, that's reassurance enough." There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke, and Levi couldn't help but feel there was double meaning in his words.

Levi shrugged the knife away from him.

"I'm sure the Queen is grateful for your concern," he spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep."

He barged past the MP in front of him, knocking him off balance slightly.

"Sleep well, Captain Levi!" The man's words echoed behind him, and he grit his teeth.

_Shit._

Hange's words from a week previous replayed in his head:

_'I think it would be better if it was someone low profile, to be honest; it will cause less of a stir and the government will see it as less of a threat.'_

Good point, Shitty Glasses. As always, Hange Zoe was right.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and reviews very much appreciated, as always! SR x


End file.
